


They Got One Thing Right

by bamby0304



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 12:24:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16933215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamby0304/pseuds/bamby0304
Summary: You and Dean meet in a bar… twice. The second time you’re given the chance to live out the life you each secretly desired. But when the truth is revealed and your real lives come crashing back, you’re left to deal with the aftermath…





	They Got One Thing Right

**_Warnings:_ Fluff. Smut. Angst. Panic attack. Explicit language. Unprotected sex.**

**Bamby**

The door to the loft apartment closed with a click. You hummed a little to yourself, a smile growing on your lips as the sound of familiar footsteps headed your way. Dean didn’t look up as he walked over to place his briefcase on the coffee table and shrug his suit jacket off. He didn’t even notice you.

“Welcome home, baby,” you purred.

Spinning on his heels, a look of awed shock crossed his face as he finally spotted you.

You’d gone all out for this. The little black dress you wore had never seen the light of day before. The heels were a little painful. The makeup was a far cry to your usually clean face for a house date. The matching underwear set you wore underneath was new, bought that day. The food had taken you a few hours to prepare and cook. The candles were giving you a slight headache.

It was all worth it, seeing his face in those first few appreciative seconds.

He chuckled as he headed towards you. “What’s all this?” Wrapping an arm around your waist, he placed a kiss on your temple before turning his eyes to the display set out on the table.

You shrugged against him, reaching up to loosen his tie. “I know you would’ve had a big day today, so I used the spare key and decided to make you a little something.”

“‘Little’? There’s nothing little about this,” he laughed, gesturing to the table. “And I thought I told you that key was for emergencies.”

Lips pulling into a grin, you shrugged once more. “Was it an emergency that first night we met when you fumbled with it while groping me everywhere?”

Groaning lightly at the memory, Dean leaned in again, this time to catch your lips with his.

That first night had been three weeks ago. Dean had successfully gotten a new job and went out to a bar to celebrate with some of his new colleagues after his first day. That’s where you two met. The crowd parted and revealed you to the green eyed man as if the Heavens were at play, wanting the two of you together.

Dean wasn’t a great flirt, and he couldn’t hold his liquor. But you digress. He was gorgeous and you were interested. He made you laugh, and he seemed sweet. That night ended with the two of you strung out and exhausted, huffing at the ceiling, his sheets wrapped around your bodies as lazy smiles adorned your faces.

Every day since you’d either slept at each other’s places or stayed on the phone until one of you fell asleep.

It was all fast, sweet and very reminiscent of a fairy tale. A gorgeous man and a lonely woman meet in the bar, only to fall in love.

He’d admitted it three days ago, and you’d returned the expression with honesty and a smile that hurt your cheeks. Those three words, that admission, was what had led to this. To you surprising him with a dinner. To you dressing up for him. You wanted to be the woman he deserved. You wanted to earn those words he’d already given to you on a silver platter.

“I want you,” he mumbled, lips still pressed to yours.

“But, the food…”

“I’m on a diet, anyway,” he grumbled as he grabbed your hips and walked you over until you felt the cold stone of the kitchen island as he set you down.

No time was wasted before his fingers began to work on your dress. Both of you pulled back to remove the clothing, before you then moved to the buttons of his shirt. It fell to the ground, joining your dress. You were about to work on his pants, but he stopped you.

Fingers wrapped around your wrists, he tugged you forward until your chest was pressed to his. Reaching down, he loosened his pants just enough to release his cock. Pushing your panties to the side, groaning at the sight of the dark emerald green lace on your skin, he sunk his length into you.

Your head fell back, exposing your throat to him as your bodies stayed pressed together. Lips sealing over your pulse point, Dean thrust slowly but deeply, dragging out the moment as you both clutched at each other, letting the waves of pleasure consume you.

Dean came on a long groan. Reaching down, he rubbed at your clit until you were clenching around him, nails digging into his shoulder blades as your body shuddered through its climax.

That night you nibbled on the food and sipped at wine while tangled on the rug in his living room. You smiled fondly at each other. You told him about how you went about orgainsing the night and he told you about his day at work. The two of you just sat and talked until early hours of the morning. Then you fell into bed, a knot of limbs as you whispered those three words to each other between passionate kisses and shallow thrusts.

* * *

You were walking through the halls of the account firm you worked at when everything came crashing back to you. A life you’d forgotten flashed before your eyes and reality set in. Standing there, in uncomfortable heels, a pencil skirt and blazer that was a size too big, you stared blankly ahead as your life ran through your mind like a movie.

All of this was a lie.

Hunting. You were a a hunter. Not an accountant. You had family, friends, all of which had faded from your thoughts three weeks ago. It had all just disappeared. But there was one thing that had remained. It might have been different but he was still real. He might not be the guy you knew him as, but it had still been him.

Dean.

Without missing a beat, you turned on your heels and hurried down the hall and to your office. Grabbing your bag, you made a dash for it, running out of the office. People called after you, but you ignored them all, not looking back once.

As soon as you were outside, headed towards the car you’d been using the last three weeks, you pulled your phone out of your bag. But as you dialled Dean’s number, his actual number, you tripped on your heels and went crumbling to the floor.

The phone shattered on the hard ground.

“Shit!” you exclaimed.

Pushing yourself back to your feet, you kicked the stupid heels off and ran.

Reaching the car, you quickly unlocked it and threw the door open before jumping in. You didn’t bother with putting your seatbelt before you spun out of the parking lot and raced down the road.

If Sam and Dean were okay you knew they would be trying to contact you. If they weren’t you knew where you could at least find one of them. Dean would go to his apartment. He had to. You were sure of it. Well… you were hoping he would.

* * *

“Dean!” You burst through the door of his apartment, huffing and puffing as you rushed into the living area. “Dean!” you called.

But there was no answer. No one was around. You were alone.

_What if he was hurt? What if he was still under the spell? What if whatever tricked you had him? Where could he be? Where would they take him? What are they? What do they want?_

Questions. So many questions spun in your head as you began to hyperventilate. Standing there, clutching at your stomach, you doubled over as you felt an overwhelming sense of panic set in.

Before you could crumble all the way, the door burst open again.

“Y/N!”

Dean came tumbling into the apartment, dressed in one of the suits his alter ego owned. But the expression on his face was all him. That was Dean. The Dean you knew. Your Dean.

Neither of you said a word as you both moved, running towards each other. His arms wrapped around your waist as yours went around his neck. Pulling each other close, he lifted you off the ground and buried his face in your neck, breathing the scent of you in deeply.

“I was so scared,” you admitted, only just realising that you were crying. “I thought you might be hurt. That someone-”

“Shh.” He squeezed you tighter. “It’s okay, I got you. We’re okay.”

Shaking your head, you pulled back to meet his eyes. “But-”

“No,” he cut you off. “We’re okay. You’re okay.”

“Dean-”

“Y/N-”

Not letting him shrug your concerns off, you pushed at him until you felt your feet land back on the ground. “What happened?”

“The angels. It’s hard to explain, but I will, I promise, just… just let me hold you, okay?”

You didn’t get the chance to answer before he was grabbing and pulling you close again. As your worried melted in his arms, you realised how tense he was. Whatever he’d been through since waking up from the spell, you could tell it would have been torture.

“I’m sorry.”

Flinching, you pulled back just enough to keep his arms around you but also to meet his gaze. “What for?”

“I should have said all those things without a stupid spell, but I was scared. First it was my deal, and then all this angel crap.”

“Dean what are you saying?” you asked, watching him with a confused frown. But as you looked from one eye to the other, you realised what he was trying to say. “It… it was the spell. You didn’t mean- It was the spell…”

“No, it wasn’t, and you know that,” he countered. “I just never had the guts to say it before, and neither did you. But we both knew the truth.”

Blinking up at him, you were amazed at how open he was being. While Dean wasn’t afraid of being vulnerable, never had you seen him like this. Whatever he’s been through since waking up from the spell, it had changed him.

Even if it was just for this moment. Even if it was just for now, before shit hit the fan again.

Angels were dicks, there was no doubt about that, but whatever they’d done to you and Dean… it had opened doors you’d both ignored for far too long. They might be royal douche bags, but at least they got one thing right.

**Bamby**


End file.
